


From the Seafoam: The Rise of the Zora Champion

by Marsalogical



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalogical/pseuds/Marsalogical
Summary: The fall of Calamity Ganon was a victory that had been almost impossible, if not for the Champions. With their spirits, they aided the Hero in defeating their sworn enemy that had caused their downfall a century prior. Peace was upon them, and a second chance is all the Princess and her Knight wanted for their fallen allies. Though seemingly out of the bounds of possiblity, these prayers do not go ignored. By the grace of the Goddess, each Champion is reincarnated into a new form based upon their own desires. How they choose to accept this gift bestowed is up to them.Mipha, the Zora Champion, has found herself washed upon the shores of Lurelin Village. What she comes to realize is that the Goddess had blessed her with no fins or gills.She was now Hylian.This story takes the reader into the eyes of the Zora Champion sharing her story through a biography. Her goal; find Princess Zelda and the Champions to restore Hyrule once more.





	1. Preface: A Letter to the Readers.

_To the reader,_

Before you begin, let me introduce myself. I am Mipha, Princess and Ambassador of the Zora, Champion of Vah Ruta, eldest child of his Majesty, King Dorephan, and most importantly, a wife and mother. With the blessings from Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, I have enlisted the help of author, Katine Phetento, to retell our story from a focal point different from the texts of history. I, along with my dear companions, can confirm that these moments shared are all true.

I will include some excerpts of journals and letters of correspondence between me and those I associated with at the time; However, some parts may have been lost due to actions beyond our control. What we were unable to fill in through these written works and memories had been fixed in order to give a comprehensible timeline. I can assure you, Katine and I strived to maintain absolute transparency between my story and the citizens of Hyrule. Nothing displayed here has been abridged to paint anyone in a better or poorer light. More so, all excerpts are written word for word, and can be found within the Royal Archives.

This book has been examined by the Royal Family, and has been approved by Her Majesty.

Lastly, I would like to thank my family for their patience, and I would like to especially thank my husband. His willingness to help me piece together a timeline of my life through analyzing hundreds of pages of writing has been incredibly helpful.

May the Goddess smile upon you all,

**H.R.H. Princess Mipha**

_Readers,_

It has been an incredible honor to work with Her Royal Highness, Princess Mipha. Her dedication to Hyrule over the years has not waivered since we began writing. As we conclude this book, Her Highness will be serving her thirty-ninth year as Zora Ambassador for Hyrule. I hope you enjoy this retelling of Post-Great Calamity history from the Zora Princess’ perspective.

Best Regards,

**Katine**


	2. Journal Entry One

_Excerpt From H.R.H Princess Mipha's Journal Volume One  
Date: Unknown. Assumed three months after defeat of Calamity Ganon_

_...I do not remember waking up today. I am sure I had never gone to sleep at all. Restlessness has been my constant companion these past few days, more than ever before. My exhausted body refused to allow itself some rest while my mind continued to race. I have been attempting to piece these memories back into place for some time now; only tonight did I begin to comprehend what befell me. Have I finally overcome the denial that had been plaguing me these past weeks?_

_How does one return from death like I have?_

_I had done my part in the destruction of Ganon with Ruta. Once that dark mass had disintegrated from Hyrule Castle, the feeling of joy had overwhelmed me. I thought of many things, my people, my family, the fate of Hyrule- all of these had entered my mind so quickly! I had assumed that this would lead to a peaceful end to my horrid state._

_I lacked faith, I suppose._

_I have yet to even make my trip to the Domain. What I lack in supplies would seemingly kill me in this state. How I wish for my fins back! This journey would be less strenuous if I could follow the rivers. I imagine my departure to be in the next couple of weeks if the weather continues to hold up. My work around the village dwindles in time of vast rainfall. Even dire work is seemingly put off until the sun shines. What a strange way of living. I concluded if these periods of rest had been used, I may have left a month prior to this entry._

_But I digress. It is not the waiting that effects me so, only my longing to see my family. Every day away from them causes me pain. Father had been proud of my actions as Champion, yet I hope his heart has healed from my disappearance. He had always intended me to be a great Queen, just like Mother. Now, I can see that dream must only be what it is, a dream._

_Sidon must be full grown by now. That is a sight I truly cannot wait to see, no matter how much it may hurt. My little brother... I imagine you to be as great of a Prince as I intended to raise you to be. If rumors are true, the talk of a great Zora Prince has escaped from the Domain all the way down to the Faron Region. Nevertheless, I am proud._

_The moon is rising high into the sky, which means it is time for me to rest. I do hope tonight I will have pleasant dreams, or any dreams in that matter. I fear I shall soon collaspe if I am not graced with sleep. I shall update this journal once I am ready to depart for the Domain._

**________________________**

**SUPPLIES**

Food (Amount to be determined)  
Water Canteen  
Extra Clothes  
Bigger Rupee Pack  
A New Spear  
Shoes


End file.
